


My wife is home, my wife!!!

by philipasgeorgiou



Series: Short T'Poshi Fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philipasgeorgiou/pseuds/philipasgeorgiou
Summary: Thank you to the Discord!
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/T'Pol
Series: Short T'Poshi Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	My wife is home, my wife!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Discord!

It wasn’t often that T’Pol indulged in eating chocolate. In fact she hadn’t since she was a young woman studying at the Vulcan Science Academy. The horrible chocolate there was of a Vulcan nature, bitter and disgusting and she had only done so because T’Lira had dared her to. But this earth chocolate was, as the humans called it, divine. And her wife wouldn’t mind if she ate just one. Or maybe two.

As her mind grew foggy T’Pol immediately regretted her decision. For what seemed like an eternity, she sat all by herself in the living room waiting for her wife to come home. Finally she heard the lock click and T’Pol’s mind lept into pure excitement. “My wife is home, my wife!” She said, not realising that her inside thoughts had become words.  
Hoshi laughed in surprise. “What's going on, are you okay?” She said, unable to believe that this is the same woman who usually refuses to acknowledge she has emotions at all.  
T’Pol ignored what her wife said and instead wormed herself into her arms: “My wife is soft and I like her,” she whispered softly, feeling warm and safe for the first time that day.  
“I like you too,” she whispered with a smile on her face as she kissed her wife.


End file.
